


Just Friends

by FruitsOfPassion



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Continuation, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Idiots in denial, M/M, Rimming, Rutting, Slow Build, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsOfPassion/pseuds/FruitsOfPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning their routine returned to normal and the kiss from the night before was never mentioned. Never mentioned as Makoto fished Haru out the bath, never mentioned as they ate breakfast, never mentioned as they went to classes.</p>
<p>It was never mentioned the second time it happened either, or the third, or even the fourth or fifth. In fact, they had lost track of the amount of drunk kisses they’d shared it has just become a part of their routine, something everyone came to expect. After a few drinks, Makoto and Haru would be all over each other, and with very little class or subtly. Didn’t matter if they were in a bar, in a club, at a house party or just having a few drinks with friends, they would end up with each other’s lips against their own.</p>
<p>It was just another part of their routine that nobody questioned or mentioned with a sober mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Makoto offered to Haru, but in truth he knew it was a little late. They were already walking towards the house were the party was taking place, the music so loud the walls practically vibrated.

He knew this wasn’t exactly Haru’s scene, he hated crowds, he hated drink, he hated music, he hated socialising, hell he hated people. But somehow he’d agreed to go to this party with Makoto. Truthfully, he only went to keep an eye on his best friend but he supposed he had to lose his party virginity eventually, it was part of the university experience after all.

“It’s fine.” Haru shrugged, his face not giving away any of his true emotions.

“Thank you.” Makoto smiled before letting them into the party.

The smell of drink and lust hit them quickly, girls and boys grinding on each other to the music desperately, couples with hands all over each other, pairs sneaking up the stairs.

“Oh.” Makoto whispered, not expecting the sheer amount of peoples need for each other.

They pushed past the throngs of peoples, stranger’s hands grabbing and touching as they went, before they were securely in the kitchen. It seemed safer here, cleaner. People stood around in groups, drinking and chatting rather than the desperate mound of people they had passed.

“Makoto!” A voice called out, drawing the tall boy’s attention.

“Ah, Nori.” He greeted as his friend made his way over.

Although Haru didn’t know him, he knew of him. He was always pressuring Makoto, taking him to bars, forcing him on unsuccessful double dates, making him study all hours of the night, and Makoto was too nice to turn him down. Because of this Haru already decided he didn’t like him.

“I thought you said you were bringing a date.” Nori said, disappointedly looking at Haru.

“No, I said I would be bringing Haru.” Makoto shook his head. “This is Haru.”

“Oh, right.” Nori flushed slightly, laughing awkwardly. “With the name I just assumed.”

“Happens all the time.” Haru deadpanned.

“Right.” Nori frowned, not sure how to take his tone.

“Do you want a drink Haru?” Makoto asked, walking towards the punch.

“Sure.” He nodded reluctantly, he didn’t want to be left alone with Nori.

“No offense, but I’m a little disappointed you’re a guy.” Nori attempted a conversation.

“Sorry.” Haru glared.

“Not like I don’t want you here, I was just hoping that virginal little Mako would finally get some action.” He laughed.

“He doesn’t need to, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin.” He snapped, who gave this guy the right to judge Makoto?

“I never said there was, but the guy’s never even kissed anyone.” He whispered, as if he were saving Makoto from some great embarrassment.

Haru opened his mouth to defend Makoto but found the words dying on his lips, he supposed the chaste little kisses they’d shared in middle school hardly counted when you were in university.

“So what if he hasn’t?” Haru shrugged.

“Come on, don’t you feel a little sorry for the guy?” He asked. “Not ever feeling the press of a woman against his body, her lips on his.”

“It’s his life.” He dismissed, choosing not to mention that he too had never experienced this either.

“I suppose, but not if I can help it.” He smirked. “I plan to get Mako to have his first kiss tonight.”

Haru frowned slightly but had no chance to protest because the man of the conversation was walking back with his hands full.

“Here you go Haru-chan.” He smiled, handing the boy a glass.

“Drop the chan.” He mumbled, bringing the drink up to his lips. He was surprised to see that he actually liked this drink, it was light and fruity and he could barely taste the alcohol in it. He knew that it was probably a lethal concoction but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“You want to go and dance Tachibana? Those ladies are waiting for us.” Nori asked with a wink.

“I’ll pass for now.” He shook his head.

“Your lose.” Nori shot a well-meaning look to Haru, but if he thought he was going to help with his ridiculous plan then he was sorely mistaken.

“What was that about?” Makoto asked, not having missed the look.

“Who knows?” He shrugged, taking a gulp of his drink.

…

A couple of hours, and quite a few glasses of punch later, Makoto had lost Haru in the sea of people. He wasn’t usually one for dancing but tonight the music had practically called out to him like a siren until he couldn’t resist.

He currently found himself dancing alone in the middle of the crowd, backing away from any girl, or boy, who attempted to engage with him. He was there to dance, enjoy his freedom, not get off with the first person he saw.

There was only one person he really wanted to dance with and he couldn’t find him.

“Haru-chan.” Makoto pouted, as if it had only just occurred to him he had lost his best friend.

Stumbling, Makoto pushed out of the mosh until he was at the edge, finally able to breath without inhaling someone else’s scent. He smiled widely when he saw his friend, slumped on the sofa and staring holes into the wall.

He wobbled over to the other boy and flopped next to him, brushing his sweaty bangs off his face.

“I wondered what happened to you.” Makoto shouted above the music.

“Just been around.” He slurred, looking up at Makoto with wide eyes.

“We can leave if you want.” He smiled, even if he still wanted to dance he could tell his friend had had a little too much, and so had he if he were being honest.

“No, I’m fine.” He disagreed.

Makoto shrugged and the pair fell into silence, just enjoying each other’s company and the music playing around them. They didn’t always need to talk, sometimes the silence could say more than words ever could.

“I don’t like Nori.” And sometimes words were needed.

“Why not?” Makoto frowned, they’d barely spoken to each other.

“Just don’t.” He said, and Makoto knew he wouldn’t get any more out of him.

“He’s nice once you get to know him.” He reassured, losing the end of his sentence to a scream as a couple fell on top of him.

“Oh, sorry mate.” The boy smiled sheepishly.

“Let’s take this upstairs.” The girl said huskily, completely oblivious to their audience.

“Sure.” He nodded, eagerly removing himself from Makoto’s lap.

Makoto watched them go in amazement. They probably didn’t even know each other when they walked in but they had managed to go through the motions of a relationship until they were ready for more. He envied their confidence, sure he wasn’t one for random hook ups but he wished he had the assurance to go after what he wanted when he saw it.

“Some people have no class.” Haru rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.” Makoto blindly agreed.

He looked around the room at all the sweaty bodies, merging until they looked like one huge lump. It seemed very few singletons remained, as if tonight had just been an excuse to find a new lover.

“Haru?” He asked, getting a hum of acknowledgement in reply. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“What does it matter?” He quipped.

“It doesn’t, I’m just curious.”

“No I haven’t.” He admitted. “But you haven’t either.”

“No.” He sighed, looking towards his best friend who seemed closer than before. “Do you think we’re missing out?”

“I highly doubt it.” Haru scoffed.

“Maybe.” He bit his lip.

Never before had he noticed how full Haru’s lips were, being this close he could see, red and plump. He could also see how thick his eyelashes were, how petite his nose was, how sharp his cheekbones were, how bright his eyes were. He could basically see how attractive his best friend was, how had he never noticed it before?

Makoto was so wrapped up in looking that he was unaware that he was receiving the same treatment, that he wasn’t the only one who was leaning in, that his eyes weren’t the only ones that were fluttering closed.

They both gasped as lips met, although this had been the goal they were still shocked it was happening. They weren’t sure which one of them made the final leap, maybe it was both, but either way they had done it and crossed an invisible line in their relationship.

They started out as soft, tentative kisses. Both scared to push too far, to fully accept the reality of the situation. But as soon as there was that first nibble on bottom lips they found that all insecurities flew out the window.

Quickly tongues met, dancing and caressing as they moved closer, bodies desperate to touch. Whether Makoto dragged Haru onto his lap or whether the dark haired boy had straddled him himself they were unsure but they found they didn’t care.

Hands roamed, grabbing, stroking, squeezing, any and every part of the body they could touch. It was desperate and needy, as if they lusty air in the party had finally affected them and they were behaving like all the animals dancing.

“Haru.” Makoto moaned breathlessly as they pulled back for air, but it was very short-lived. As soon as he heard his own name tumble from wet lips he eagerly closed the gap.

Out of all the things he expected to happen tonight, to make out with his best friend surely wasn’t one of them, but neither boy was complaining. In fact they were both enjoying themselves far too much to care about the repercussions of their actions.

“Yes! Finally!” A voice shouted, breaking the moment and the pair reluctantly apart.

“Nori?” Makoto asked in confusion, hands still tightly holding Haru’s hips.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before!” Nori slapped his own head. “You’re a genius Haru.”

“What’s going on?” Makoto frowned, glancing between the two boys.

“Well, me and Haru had a plan to get you your first kiss tonight.” Nori explained.

“Oh.” Makoto mumbled, pulling his hands back and leaving Haru feeling cold despite the body still pressed against him.

“No.” Haru whispered.

“I just never thought he’d be the one to volunteer but hey, what are friends for?” He laughed loudly.

“I suppose.” Makoto reluctantly agreed, roughly pushing Haru from his lap, the black haired boy gapping as he watched the events out of his control unfold.

“Now that you’ve taken the edge off you’ll be ready for the ladies.” He winked. “I’ll be right back.”

They fell into silence once they were alone, it wasn’t their usual silence, it was thick and apprehensive.

“Makoto, I can…” Haru started.

“I need some air.” He snapped, not letting him finish.

Haru wordlessly watched him go, his heart cracking slightly at the sight of tense shoulders. After their fight in high school he had promised himself he and Makoto would never fall out again, especially over something so silly. And a drunk mistake was not going to ruin their friendship, he’d make sure of that.

He jumped up and quickly followed after Makoto, not even caring about the people he pushed or knocked to get past. He needed to find Makoto and fast.

Once outside it wasn’t too hard to find him, he was stood at the end of the garden, down some stone steps.

“Makoto.” Haru said as he stumbled down the steps, the drink and cold air creating a lethal combination.

“Not now Haru, please.” He pleaded, his voice cracking.

“I want to explain.” He told him stubbornly.

“There is nothing to explain, you and Nori schemed and I fell for it.” He shrugged.

“It wasn’t like that.” He denied.

“I suppose I should thank you, Nori was right. I was far too old to have never had a kiss. But when you kissed me I just thought…” He trailed off with a sigh. “I don’t know what I thought.”

Haru moved around Makoto, knowing he could show him the truth if he would just look in his eyes. But Makoto wasn’t taking the bait, his eyes were downcast, staring at his shoes.

Haru wasn’t sure what prompted his next move, if he’d been sober he never even would have considered it. But his mind was currently fogged by desperation and questionable punch. He threw himself forward, crashing into Makoto’s solid chest in an attempt to get some attention.

Only the movement hadn’t gone as planned, Makoto stumbled back, knees catching the wall and falling over it onto the grass.

“Omph.” Makoto exhaled as Haru came hurtling down on top of him.

“You wouldn’t look at me.” Haru lamely offered.

“So you push me over a wall?” He asked in disbelief.

“That wasn’t my plan.” He moaned. “I just wanted your attention.”

“Well you have it.”

“I didn’t kiss you because of Nori.” He mumbled, burying his head in Makoto’s chest.

“What?” He frowned.

“I didn’t kiss you because of Nori.” He repeated, still embarrassed and no louder than before.

“Haru.” Makoto sighed. “I can’t hear a word you’re saying.”

“I didn’t kiss you because of Nori!” He shouted, cheeks flushed red.

“Then why did you?” Makoto asked in a whisper.

“Because I wanted to.” He admitted. “I want to again.”

Makoto didn’t respond to the second confession, instead he just thread his fingers through black hair and pulled Haru to his lips, sighing blissfully as they touched.

They barely registered the time they were out there, the cold that nipped at their skin, far too wrapped up in each other and the feel of the other, the taste.

It wasn’t until the host forced them apart that they realised they had spent a good two hours together, but it had passed by in a flurry of mind-blowing kisses, electrifying touches and tantalizing friction.

…

The next morning their routine returned to normal and the night before was never mentioned. Never mentioned as Makoto fished Haru out the bath, never mentioned as they ate breakfast, never mentioned as they went to classes.

It was never mentioned the second time it happened either, or the third, or even the fourth or fifth. In fact, they had lost track of the amount of drunk kisses they’d shared it has just become a part of their routine, something everyone came to expect. After a few drinks, Makoto and Haru would be all over each other, and with very little class or subtly. Didn’t matter if they were in a bar, in a club, at a house party or just having a few drinks with friends, they would end up with each other’s lips against their own.

It was just another part of their routine that nobody questioned or mentioned with a sober mind.

…

The air was thick between them after an ill-fated stumble through what they had assumed to be a wall but was in fact an open door. They stood alone in a dark bedroom, the sound of the party downstairs dull and distant.

Haru’s eyes kept darting towards the bed, indecisive but wanting. With Dutch courage, Makoto strutted over to the bed and lay down on his back, hand held out in invitation. Haru didn’t need to be told twice, he rushed to the bed and eagerly climbed on top of him.

Haru reached forward and gently stroked Makoto’s hair, marvelling at how stunning the other boy was. The room was dark, the only light seeping in around the door crack but the soft lighting seemed to make Makoto glow, more so than usual. His cheeks were flushed, maybe from embarrassment or from exertion, his eyes were soft but waiting, needing the next step, his chest rose and fell with laboured breath.

Slowly, he closed the distance between them with soft, languid kisses. It was different from their usual kisses, they were usually desperate, hands grabbing, teeth clashing, tongues meeting. But today there was meaning, there was still that underlying passion but it was laced with more than just lust. But what that feeling was neither boy was willing to address.

“Haru.” Makoto moaned as the kisses moved, peppering his neck now.

Makoto was no stranger to neck kisses, and Haru knew it was a particular soft spot for him. He’d moan and wither at the treatment, sometimes his knees would drunkenly buckle under him, leaving Haru stood cold. But not today, he had nowhere to fall today.

Haru hummed as a hand grabbed his hair, clenching tightly and fuelling him on further. The kisses getting wetter and sharper until he was leaving marks that would no doubt embarrass the other boy in the morning.

Makoto moved and bent his knees, letting Haru fall perfectly into the newly created space, their crotches flush. Using the hold he had on his hair, Makoto pull Haru back to his lips, desperately kissing him as if he were his only lifeline.

Haru moved to feel closer and felt a flash of heat settle below his stomach, he rolled his hips, testing, only to feel that rush again.

Once he had found a rhythm he couldn’t stop, it felt too good, the pressure shot through him with each movement. And if the way Makoto panted and gasped underneath him he wasn’t alone.

Part of him wanted to remove the barrier between them, feel skin on skin, but he was too far gone in ecstasy, the release was in sight.

“Oh god.” He stuttered as Makoto curled his hips up, creating more friction and heat between them.

Hands reached down and gripped his cheeks, controlling the speed and momentum his hips ground down, not that he was complaining. He loved when Makoto took control. He adored when the boy used his strength against him, holding him to a wall, whispering in his ear before devouring his lips.

But this was something else, he manhandled Haru, manipulating his body to provide him with the most amount of pleasure, he supposed he should be annoyed at how selfish Makoto could be. But instead he watched in a silent amazed, the brunette’s head curled back on the pillow, Adam’s apple uncontrollably bobbling with every whispered _Haru._

It wasn’t much longer before Makoto was arching off the bed, gasping loudly as found his release. Hips stuttering against Haru’s as the last of orgasm rippled through him.

He fell back on the bed, exhausted, and Haru assumed the moment was over but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Quickly, the hands gripping his hips moved him again, his own body rocking wildly as he was controlled towards his release.

And it was a quick release, never before was he so turned on but being dominated by Makoto was blissful. The power of his own orgasm shocked him, unable to control the cry that fell from his lips as he came.

They lay silent, panting and blushing as they came down from their high, soft smiles and kisses exchanged. Eventually they left, their wet boxers becoming unbearable. Ever the gentleman, Makoto let Haru walk behind him, claiming he’d spilt a drink and he was heading home.

But the smirks and winks told them they knew the truth, but nobody cared. It was just a given now, Makoto and Haru were a drunk couple quickly evolving to fuck buddies.

…

The next morning Makoto didn’t go pick up Haru, how could he? How could he possibly face him after what had happened last night?

The kissing was one thing, but that had been different, and part of him wasn’t even sure Haru had wanted it too. He basically used Haru’s body, pushing, pulling, moving until he came.

Sure, there hadn’t been any resistant but he knew drunk Haru, he’d agree to jumping off a cliff if he’d had enough. He was a very susceptible drunk. He’d seen it plenty of times, all the times he had Haru pinned against a wall, a chair, a bar or once, embarrassingly, a toilet stall.

Haru let him kiss and touch where he pleased, half-heartedly responding but never stopping him. He pushed him into most things, he was sure of it. But not anymore, it didn’t matter how drunk he got he would keep his hands to himself.

Makoto jumped slightly when he heard his phone go off, Haru flashing up on the screen. It was often that he would text first so Makoto assumed it was serious.

_Where are you?_

Short, simple and to the point. Haru didn’t like changes to their routine, although he wouldn’t admit it he always felt uncomfortable when they occurred. Makoto couldn’t help but wonder why their drunk antics weren’t upsetting him more, given his character.

_Hangover. Can’t get out of bed._

He feebly offered, hoping it was enough of an excuse to get away with his behaviour, both last night and this morning.

_Okay._

Makoto groaned slightly, he knew Haru would come over soon. Check on his supposedly ill friend. Despite nobody believing it Haru could be just as affectionate and caring as Makoto himself.

He just hoped the embarrassment from last night would have passed by the time he saw Makoto.

…

Rin wandered around the house party with a frown on his face, he comes back from Australia and two of his best friends don’t even have the courtesy to stay with him. They’d dragged him to this party, eagerly downed a couple of drinks and disappeared. Forgetting all about poor Rin.

“Oi!” He shouted at some random passer-by. “Where are Makoto and Haru?”

The guy gave him a smirk before pointing at the ceiling.

“Upstairs?” Rin clarified, only getting a wink in response. Why wouldn’t this guy just give him a straight answer?

With a sigh he headed towards the stairs.

“I wouldn’t go up there if I were you.” The guy shouted after him.

“It will be fine.” He shook his head.

Whatever deep, drunk heart to heart Makoto and Haru were having would just have to end, or they could have at least have the consideration to let him get involved.

When he kicked open the door he quickly realised why he was given the warning and that he would definitely not be getting involved.

“Rin!” Makoto cried in embarrassment, pulling back from Haru’s lips.

“Tch, we never get any privacy.” Haru complained, burying himself in Makoto’s neck and continuing as if they didn’t have an audience.

“Haru… Ah… Rin’s… Uh… Please stop.” He moaned helplessly.

“Was there something you needed?” Haru asked, finally pulling back and staring at Rin with a raised eyebrow.

“I was just wondering where you got to.” Rin helplessly stuttered, never expecting to walk in on Haru pinning Makoto to a bed.

“Well you found us. Bye now.” Haru waved, sighing when Rin didn’t seem to leave.

“Haru.” Makoto shook his head, pushing Haru off his lap. The pair stared each other down, having another one of their bizarre silent conversation.

“Fine.” Haru pouted, clearly having lost the argument. “For an hour then I get you to myself again.”

With a sulk, Haru flounced from the room to join the party, making sure to shoot Rin a look as he walked past. He wasn’t used to having to share his time with Makoto and he was not enjoying it. They were supposed to spend time drunk wrapped up in lust and pleasure, not entertaining Rin.

“Sorry about that.” Makoto blushed.

“It’s fine.” Rin spoke, still a little too shell-shocked to fully process what had happened.

“Shall we get a drink?” He asked.

“Sure.” He agreed, a little something to calm his nerves. But it seemed the more he drank, the more handsy Haru got and Rin found himself counting down the hour too.

…

Haru dragged Makoto up the steps, after what had happened earlier with Rin he was taking no chances, they were going somewhere with a lock.

“Haru?” Makoto questioned as he was shoved into a bathroom.

“Now nobody will disturb us.” He smiled softly, locking the door.

“Maybe we should stop doing this.” Makoto sighed, Haru spinning around at the comment only to see the other boy looking down at his feet.

“Why?” He frowned, taking a step closer to him.

“I… I know that I usually push you into things but you can tell me no. I won’t be upset.” He laughed awkwardly, Haru’s frown deepening.

Did he not see his sulk after Rin interrupted them? Did he notice his insistent hands as they did shots earlier? Did he not feel how Haru practically ripped his arm out his socket in his eagerness to get him back upstairs? Did he honestly think this was a one sided thing?

“I don’t want to say no.” Haru disagreed.

“Haru.” Makoto sighed. “I know we are best friends but you don’t need to do everything I ask all the time.”

“Stupid Makoto.” He muttered to himself when he realised this conversation was getting them nowhere.

He started to stalk towards the other man, deciding the time for words was over and it was now time for action. After all, his grandmother had always told him they spoke louder.

Makoto jumped slightly when he felt hands around his waist, unaware that the other had moved until that moment. Haru rose up onto his tiptoes and closed the distance between their lips, if that didn’t prove his point nothing would.

It seemed to work in his favour, Makoto quickly melted into the touch, letting Haru pry open his lips and begin their usual dance. But this time Haru took control, forcing Makoto back until his legs caught on the toilet seat and he fell back. Luckily for him the seat was down.

“I’m going to show you how much I want you too.” Haru whispered, as he dropped to his knees.

Makoto swallowed thickly as hands pushed his thighs apart, stroking and caressing the muscles under the denim.

“Would that be okay?” He asked, Makoto nodding slowly at the question.

Haru let a small smirk grace his lips as he his hands moved upwards until they reached his crotch, stroking and squeezing. Makoto whimpered slightly at the sensation, quickly growing harder under the attention.

Teasingly Haru lowered his zipper at a slow pace, finally letting the half hard member free. He leant forward and mouthed at the cock, making the material of his boxers wet and clingy. Makoto began to buck slightly into the heat, wanting more, needing more.

Feeling particularly kind Haru helped him shimmy out of his boxers, it was now his turn to gasp. Sure, he’d seen Makoto’s cock before, hell he’d felt it against him numerous times but it seemed so much bigger, so much more perfect up close.

With kitten licks, he lapped at the head, revealing in the taste that was solely Makoto, tangy and salty but addicting. He felt him growing harder and harder against his lips until he was fully erect, standing proud and ready.

Haru let his jaw drop and he took the head inside his mouth, hand pumping the parts he’d yet to reach. He let his tongue swirl around as he sucked, quickly knowing the right places and ways to make Makoto gasp.

He let his head sink down, impressing himself by just how much of this remarkable length he could take inside. But he got a little overzealous and soon found himself choking as the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Haru.” Makoto moaned, his cock twitching slightly.

Haru rose his eyebrow and began bobbing his head up and down quickly, making sure to push himself to far each time until he choked. And each time Makoto would twitch and spurt pre-cum.

“Do you like that?” Haru asked, his cool breath blowing on the glistening head. “Do you like it when I choke on your cock?”

“Haru.” He mumbled in embarrassment, a kink he wasn’t exactly proud of.

“Do you like to know that your cock is too big, too thick for my small mouth?” He blinked up innocently at Makoto, licking up the small bead of pre-cum that had developed from the statement. He knew he had Makoto in the palm of his hand, quite literally.

“Yes.” He moaned as Haru’s hand began to leisurely move up and down.

“Yes, what?” He prompted.

“Yes I like hearing Haru-chan choke on my cock.” He gasped, Haru knowing that the pet name often slipped up when he was close to release and quickly learnt to not fight it. “I like being bigger than Haru-chan.”

“Well you are bigger.” He whispered. “Bigger everywhere.”

He quickly dove forward, engulfing Makoto’s cock again, choking loudly for effect. And if the way Makoto’s breath stuttered it had worked. He bobbed his head faster and faster, knowing just by Makoto’s moans and whimpers he was getting close.

Makoto curled forward as he came, Haru sandwiched between his chest and thighs as he shot down his throat. Not that Haru was bothered, he had no intention of moving, he was there to take everything Makoto had to give.

When he was finished he flopped back against the porcelain cistern, but Haru wasn’t done with him. He licked the overly sensitive length, making sure every inch of his cum was gone, inside his mouth where it belonged.

When he was finally finished he packed Makoto away again, the other boy too spent to do it himself. He rose from his knees and held his hand out, ready to take Makoto back to the party and find Rin, who was no doubt drunk crying on some poor person by now.

“What about Haru?” Makoto asked, gesturing to his own straining erection.

“It will go down.” He shrugged.

Makoto shook his head with a laugh and patted his thigh invitingly, Haru straddled the leg and angled his hips. He began to roll them forward, eyes fluttering closed as he got pleasure from the way he always did with Makoto, his strong muscle pushed against him. It was heaven.

At least until two hands gripped at his waist and stopped him from moving.

“Makoto.” He moaned, desperately trying to fight against his restraints.

“Nope.” He whispered against his neck. “I’m going to take care of Haru.”

He wetly kissed his skin as his hand slipped inside his boxers, cold skin against his hot cock. He rubbed his thumb around the slit, spreading his pre-cum around for a natural lubricant.

“So wet.” He complimented.

“It’s Makoto’s fault.” He huffed, he had definitely got very turned on from having his dick in his mouth.

“Of course, I’m sorry.” He cooed, you’d think Haru would despise the patronising voice but god it drove him crazy.

Makoto’s hand pumped his length, his toes curling and stomach clenching far faster than he had expected. Within what felt like seconds Haru was cumming, gasping out Makoto’s name as he released.

After he’d milked him through the last of his orgasm he brought his soiled hand up to his face and delicately licked his fingers.

“Not bad.” Makoto complimented, Haru blushing as he cleaned his hand with his tongue rather than the sink.

They kissed lovingly and softly as they calmed down, cheeks quickly losing their flush.

“We should find Rin.” Makoto smiled.

“I suppose.” Haru reluctantly agreed.

The pair finally disentangled themselves and stood tall, Makoto quickly pulling off his shirt and forcing it over Haru’s head. Sure it was too long and looked absolutely ridiculous on him but it covered up his embarrassment perfectly. Unfortunately, it left Makoto in just a tight, white t-shirt that hugged all his muscles perfectly.

Uncontrollably, Haru’s hands moved, caressing his succulent body.

“Haru.” Makoto complained as the touches became a little less than innocent but he didn’t really put up any fight. Rin would be able to look after himself for a little bit longer anyway.

…

The next morning Haru was still wearing that shirt, in fact he’d spent the whole night in it, enveloped in Makoto’s smell. The other boy didn’t know it yet but he would not be getting it back, it would join his collection with some hoodies and an orange and yellow shirt.

The pair stumbled into the kitchen, hungover and worse for wear. But luckily for them Rin seemed alert this morning and was serving them up breakfast.

“Good morning.” Rin grinned as they fell onto the dining chairs.

“Morning.” Makoto mumbled back, knowing Haru wouldn’t bother.

“So, if I hadn’t walked in last night would you guys have told me?” He asked with a smirk.

“Told you what?” Makoto feigned innocence but he knew exactly what Rin was referring to.

“That you’re together now.” He shook his head as he placed plates in front of them both.

“We’re not together.” Haru mumbled, disappointed in the lack of mackerel in his breakfast.

“Right.” Rin laughed. “I often make out with my friends too, then drag them away for bathroom sex.”

“We didn’t have sex!” Makoto blushed, scandalised.

“Well whatever you did it wasn’t exactly platonic.” He teased.

“We aren’t dating.” Haru said firmly, noticing how uncomfortable this conversation was making Makoto.

“Makoto, please tell your boyfriend to stop being so ridiculous.” He joked but one look at Makoto showed it was one-sided. “He’s not lying is he?”

“No.” He shook his head.

“Then what the hell was last night?” He shouted.

“I don’t know.” Makoto shrugged, unable to describe a situation he didn’t fully understand himself.

“It’s just drunk stuff.” Haru added. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah.” Makoto agreed, pushing his food around his plate as his appetite suddenly left him.

“Jesus, that’s fucked up.” Rin attempted as a joke but it just caused the tension to thicken.

They ate in silence, nobody knowing what to say. What was there to say? Nothing that they didn’t all already know, the strange closeness of Makoto and Haru had reached new heights and it wasn’t healthy.

“I’m going to shower.” Rin said, desperately shoving the remains of his food in his mouth to get away.

Makoto offered a nod of acknowledgement but beyond that nothing else changed. The sound of cutlery on china was the only sound to be heard until the boiler kicked into life.

“He’s right you know.” Makoto broke the silence.

“Who? Rin? I doubt it.” Haru scoffed half-heartedly.

“We can’t keep doing this, it’s not normal.” He said.

“Does it really matter?” He asked.

“Yes!” He cried. “If we keep doing this we could ruin our friendship.”

“It’s been months and we’ve never been closer.” He shrugged.

“But one day we might take it too far.” He cringed, he’d always imagined his first sexual experiences to be meaningful with the person he loved not drunken fumbles with his best friend. “I think we should stop.”

“If that’s what you want.” Haru sighed.

“Oh… I… Yes.” Makoto stuttered, he really expected more of a fight but why should he have done? Haru had already said earlier it didn’t mean anything to him.

“Okay.” He nodded, continuing with his breakfast.

“I’m going out with some people from my course next weekend, I think it would be best if you didn’t come too.” Makoto said to the table top, usually he jumped at the chance to take Haru out but he needed to be alone, for his own sanity.

“Whatever.” He chose not to mention that he too would be out with his swim club and would most likely see him anyway, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

…

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat as he noticed Yuu, he was one of Haru’s friends. If he was out that meant the team was and most likely Haru too.

They’d barely seen each other this week, Makoto quickly leaving after breakfast that morning and staying scarce for most of the week. They spoke through text but it never went beyond that, it was too awkward now. Ever since Rin called them out on their oddity, Makoto had felt too self-conscious around his best friend and that was the last thing he had wanted.

He shook his head slightly, he wasn’t going to dwell on those thoughts tonight, he was here to have fun.

But then his eyes met Haru’s across the club, locking and causing both boys to freeze where they stood. Nori noticed the sudden stop, following Makoto’s gaze across the dancefloor.

“I guess we’re losing you now, huh?” He teased.

Makoto wanted to deny it, he wanted to stay with his friends but as much as he tried he couldn’t fight the pull he felt. It was the same pull he always felt for Haru that only seemed to get stronger when he was drunk and lost his inhibitions.

“I guess I should at least say hi.” He shouted back over the music.

“Sure, hi.” He laughed, quickly turning his attention to the girl he had snagged for the night.

Makoto offered a quick apology to his group, promising to be back soon but they all smirked as if they knew the lie. He pushed through the crowd easily, watching Haru from his vantage point, relieved to see he was making no attempt to move.

“I didn’t know you were out tonight.” Makoto offered lamely when he reached his side.

“You never asked.” Haru calmly replied.

“True.” He laughed awkwardly, quickly downing the remains of his drink. Eighteen years of friendship and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

“Let’s dance.” Haru said, finishing his drink and placing both the cups on the table.

“Sure.” He nodded, letting him guide him back to the floor.

They were holding hands but for them it was still normal, and friends danced. They weren’t doing anything strange tonight, it was just like old times before everything shifted.

But as soon as they reached a free spot Makoto realised this wasn’t friend dancing. Haru pressed himself against Makoto, chest to chest as he ground their hips together. His hands settled in Makoto’s back pocket as if he were holding the other boy in place, but it was pointless. Once he’d felt the familiar spark of Haru’s touch he wasn’t going anywhere.

They moved seamlessly to the beat, least Makoto assumed they did. All he could focus on was the boy in front of him, teasingly licking his lips and looking up at Makoto in that coy way that always got him.

But not tonight, he wouldn’t fall into these games. Haru may be able to separate sex from feelings but Makoto was not as strong. He was walking a razor’s edge and one slip up would cost him dearly.

Haru rose up onto his toes and pressed his lips against Makoto’s, no movement, no kisses, just contact. He hummed lightly before dropping back down and dancing as if nothing had happened.

Halfway through the song he did it again, Makoto’s body shivering from the touch that just wasn’t quite enough.

The third time it happened Makoto could no longer hold himself back, he hooked his fingers together under Haru’s pert bottom and held him in place with only the tips of his toes on the ground.

Not that Haru had minded, that was exactly the reaction he was hoping for the moment he locked eyes with Makoto.

“Now what?” Haru whispered teasingly, Makoto having to lip read over the music.

He surged forward, forcing their lips together in wet, desperate kiss. It seemed the week apart had taken its toll on both of them, they never did well with separation.

Quickly growing tired of the stretch Haru wrapped his legs around Makoto’s waist. Ordinarily a move like this would have embarrassed Makoto into stopping but he was too caught up in feeling Haru, tasting Haru, being overwhelmed by Haru.

“I want to take you home.” Haru said into his ear, licking around the shell.

Makoto felt his knees go weak as he nibbled gently on his lobe. He was unsure if he would get out of tonight alive.

“I don’t know if we should.” He stuttered.

“You’ll have fun, I promise.” He sucked his neck, leaving a possessive mark behind.

“Ah.” He moaned, knowing he couldn’t keep saying no to Haru. “Okay.”

Haru licked the mark as he set his feet back on the ground, proudly leading Makoto through the crowd towards the door.

Makoto caught the eye of his friends and gestured to Haru to explain his sudden departure, they rolled their eyes playfully but knew they were no real competition for Haru.

As soon as they got home clothes were quickly shed, hands began roaming, kisses were shared until Makoto was thrusting with abandonment into Haru who was moaning and gasping helplessly underneath him.

…

They lay side by side, staring at the ceiling, covers held high to save what little modesty they had left. They had ruined it now, taken that final step, there was no coming back from this.

“I…” Makoto started but quickly lost steam, what was there to say?

I’m sorry that I pounded you into the mattress last night? Although I enjoyed it, and judging by your noises you did too, it was a mistake and I deeply regret it.

“You’re overthinking it.” Haru said softly, turning to look at his best friend with a soft smile.

“How can you be so blasé about this?” He moaned, burying his face in his hands. “Last night… It was too much.”

“How is it any different than any other night?” He asked.

He supposed he did have a point, they had been fooling around for weeks now but now there was no unchartered territory. Nothing they were holding back or saving, they had given it all.

“It just is.” He turned over, Haru may not care that they had lost their virginity in a drunken haze but he sure did.

“Let’s not let this be an issue.” He instructed, rolling over too and reaching out to massage Makoto’s tense back muscles.

“How can we not?” He asked, melting into the touch nonetheless.

“It’s just one of those things.” He shrugged.

“I hardly think it is just one of those things.” He moaned as Haru worked his back just right.

“Plenty of friends fool around after a few drinks.” He reassured him.

“But they’re not us.”

Why was he fighting this, he knew he wanted it, hell he was currently fighting his body’s natural reactions to Haru’s touch at this very moment.

“It’s fine, what we do is up to us and as long as we’re happy does it matter?” He asked.

Makoto wanted to agree but he knew deep down it wasn’t right, soon he would struggle to distinguish that line between drunk and sober. He would mess up and lose Haru for good. But as he felt Haru pepper soft kisses against his back with words of encouragement he found he was willing to take that risk.

…

Makoto nervously flitted around his flat, cleaning and making it presentable. But he knew it was a pointless task, Haru had been over so many times and he was never bothered by the state of the place.

But today he was uneasy, his palms were sweaty, his heart was stuttering. Because tonight they were alone, their friends weren’t around them, there was no pulsing music, no crowd to lose yourself in.

But there was going to be alcohol, Makoto had stupidly picked some beers up on his way home from university. Not just a six pack, no that would have made sense but instead he’d grabbed a whole crate, 24 beers waiting for consumption. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but when he really thought his motives through he realised how sick he was.

Inviting Haru over on the innocent intention to watch movies but there was a dark, ulterior underlay. He planned to get Haru drunk, he planned to seduce Haru tonight and as he changed his sheets he realised he planned to bed Haru.

“I just won’t bring out the beer.” He shook his head, continuing to fluff his pillows anyway.

He practically squealed when he heard his front door click open, rushing out his room in a puff of aftershave. He really was pathetic.

“Makoto.” Haru greeted, still wearing his workout wear from swim practice earlier Makoto noted in disappointment.

But why? It wasn’t a date, it was just two friends watching movies, you didn’t need to make effort for friends.

“Hello Haru-chan.” He smiled back, trying to avoid the blush as Haru took in his appearance.

“You dressed up.” He noted as he walked towards the couch.

“Oh this? I’ve been wearing it all day.” He lied.

“Okay.” Haru lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

“So, what film did you bring?” He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Haru grabbed the DVD out his bag and held it out to his friend, some superhero action film that everyone seemed to be obsessed with at the moment.

“That’s supposed to be good.” Makoto smiled, walking over to his TV.

“If you’re into that sort of thing.” Haru mumbled, but Makoto knew once it got started Haru would be engrossed, he just didn’t like to admit it.

…

Half way through the movie Makoto could barely concentrate, his mind wandering to the hot body next to him, practically begging to be touched. He needed a drink, to calm his nerves. He supposed one would be fine, just enough to take the edge off then he’d stop.

“Would you like a drink?” He whispered over the film.

“Sure.” Haru nodded, eyes never leaving the screen. “A tea would be nice.”

“Oh, I have beers too.” He cringed, why couldn’t he just have some self-control? “I mean you don’t have to have one but I just thought…”

“Yes.” He eagerly agreed. “A beer would be great.”

He nodded and slipped out into the kitchen, hands shaking as he grabbed the bottles. It was just one drink, he reassured himself, that is all they would have. Tonight would not be forgotten in a drunken blur.

But of course they didn’t stop at one, they drunk and drunk until they were loud and jolly, voices overpowering the movie that played in the background.

“No!” Makoto cried out scandalised. “You can’t really feel that way!”

“It’s true.” Haru slurred. “I hate Kisumi.”

“But why?” He asked. “He’s so kind and friendly.”

“To you maybe.” He grumbled. “Not so much to me.”

“That’s just not true, he’s always asking after you.” He shook his head.

“Only to butter you up.” He scoffed. “He’s always trying to take my Makoto.”

“Oh Haru-chan.” Makoto giggled at the pout forming on his best friends lips. Swiftly, he pulled him into his arms, holding him close and safe.

Haru adjusted slightly until he was straddling Makoto, still wrapped up in his warm embrace. But the simple movement had Makoto’s heart palpitating, so strong he was sure the other boy could feel his pulse surging through him.

Haru looked down at Makoto from his vantage point, delicately biting his lip and Makoto knew exactly what was going through his mind. And he wasn’t going to lie, it was the exact same thing he was thinking.

They couldn’t say who made the move, maybe they were so in tune to each other by this point that they had done it together. But all that mattered was it had happened and it was heaven, just as it always was.

The sparks, the fire, they all ignited from the simple touch until soft kisses weren’t enough, they wanted more, their bodies craved more.

Makoto grabbed Haru around the waist and flipped him off his lap, leaving him lying flat on his back. He looked up at the other in confusion but soon Makoto surged, pressing down on him until he felt trapped between the soft sofa cushions and a strong wall of muscle.

“Ah, Makoto.” He groaned as he kissed his neck, leaving marks that he no longer cared if people saw.

“God Haru.” He whispered against his skin. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

The boy underneath him blushed at the compliment but lapped up the attention all the same.

“Yeah?” He breathed.

“Yeah. When you’re completely breathless I just lose myself in your eyes.” He rolled his hips, hoping to get the face he was talking about.

“Really?” He groaned, clenching his teeth at the feeling.

“Your pupils get so blown with lust that I think I could just devour you.” He nibbled on creamy skin.

“Maybe you should.” He whispered, looking up at Makoto with those eyes he adored too much.

With a growl, Makoto rushed forward, their lips clashing with passion. It was wet and echoing off the walls but it felt so good that neither boy cared. The sloppy feel of saliva mixing and pooling around their lips just fuelled them on further.

As they kissed Makoto’s hands trailed down, pushing Haru’s sweats just below his hip bone.

“No underwear?” Makoto smirked. “Or should I say no jammers?”

“I was in a rush.” He shrugged, gasping as Makoto exposed his lower half.

Makoto smiled in approval before he shuffled down the sofa, coming face to face with Haru’s bare cock. Haru licked his lips in anticipation, only to have his legs pushed up and pressed against his chest.

“Makoto?” He asked in confusion.

“Hold them.” He instructed, his voice so dark and rich he couldn’t say no.

Haru gasped as hungry eyes trailed his body, practically shivering in anticipation of what was about to come. Makoto let his tongue run over his lips as he looked at the sight before him.

He licked Haru’s balls, enjoying the chlorine taste that always lingered to his skin despite how he cleaned. He sucked it into his mouth as Haru grew harder and harder, pre-cum dribbling onto his stomach.

He let the ball go with a pop before dragging his tongue lower, trailing it around Haru’s hole.

“Oh, Makoto.” He moaned brokenly as the wet tongue danced around his skin.

Makoto smirked and pushed his tongue, letting it stretch and relax the muscle as the tip slipped inside. The heat was so inviting that Makoto pushed and pushed until his tongue was fully buried. He squeezed and separated his cheeks as he probed, exploring and coating his insides.

He stretched his hole until his finger could easily slip, reaching depths his tongue couldn’t. His finger searched while his tongue curled until Haru’s hips uncontrollably bucked off the sofa.

Makoto grinned slightly and pressed his finger against that same spot again, watching as Haru lost control over and over. His muscles quivering and clenching around the intrusion. He abused the sensitive spot over as he suckled on Haru’s rim.

“I… Mako… God… You…” Listening to Haru struggle to complete a sentence he knew the other boy was close.

He kept up his pace, neglecting Haru’s cock but knowing he would be able to come from this stimulation alone. Haru was very sensitive on the inside. The other boy shared his sentiment, hands tightly gripping the sofa cushion under him, knuckles white as he resisted the temptation to fist at his cock.

With one last purposeful brush to his prostate he was coming with a scream, hard and fast across his once clean shirt.

After the last of his spasms ended Makoto pulled back, watching as hole clenched helplessly at the air. His body was completely spent and over worked but at the same time he wanted more, never able to get enough of Makoto.

“You look beautiful.” Makoto complimented as Haru panted helplessly.

“Shut up.” He complained, a delicate blush on his cheeks.

With a smile, Makoto moved forward to bury his face in Haru’s neck, his legs finally moving from their previous position to wrap around his waist. He kissed and licked at his neck, tasting the sweat that had developed from his earlier exertion.

“I don’t know about you.” Haru said breathlessly, Makoto humming against his skin to show he was listening. “But I’m feeling like moving this to the bedroom.”

Makoto didn’t need to be told twice, he practically leapt off the sofa in his eagerness to get to the bedroom, almost pulling Haru’s arm out its socket as he moved. Never before had he been so glad of his presumptuous nature and that condoms, lube and clean sheets were all ready to go.

…

Their routine quickly changed after that night, gone were the evenings they spent at parties, in dark bars or crowded clubs. Instead they spent nights in, lying on the sofa, playing games, watching films, just being together. But always with alcohol, it was beginning to become a constant with them.

Their evenings passed by in a drink filled haze, some afternoons they would have a drink, even mornings were considered acceptable to have a tipple. They barely spent time together without drinking but the amount was lowering.

It had gone from getting blind drunk to tipsy until one drink was enough to loose inhibitions. It was clear to Makoto the drinking was just a charade sometimes he’d barely have a sip before Haru was on him.

And that was another thing that changed, the intensity of their actions had died down too. Sometimes they would just softly kiss all night, others they would just cuddle, occasionally they would leisurely pleasure each other until they were breathless.

Gone were the desperate, drunk fumbles, replaced with loving embraces. Makoto knew they needed to sort this situation out, his heart – and his liver – could no longer take it.

…

Makoto nervously bounced his leg as he waited for Haru to arrive, there was no pretence tonight, no ulterior motive. He was going to tell Haru the truth tonight, and if that scared the other boy away then so be it. It would at least end this façade.

“Hello Haru.” He called out on instinct as he heard the familiar noise of his friend letting himself in.

He came and sat beside him on the sofa, leaving a large gap between them. Another part of the act. If they pretended everything was normal then they can believe it for a little while. But Makoto was done pretending.

“Aren’t you going to offer me a drink?” Haru asked, usually he’s barely stepped through the door before a cool glass is thrust into his hand.

“Not today.” He mumbled.

“Such a bad host.” He teased but Makoto wasn’t taking the bait.

“You’re not having a drink tonight.” He said harshly.

“I am sure I am capable of getting my own drink.” He smiled.

He pushed himself off the sofa, ready to head to the kitchen, when a hand grabbed him and pulled him back onto the seat. Haru stared at him with wide eyes, drunk Makoto manhandled him, forced him into positions, but sober Makoto was extremely gentle with him.

“I told you, you’re not having a drink.” He repeated.

“Okay, no drink.” He nodded, awkwardly looking at his hands.

They sat in silence, it wasn’t often their silences were thick but today it was. So much to say yet nothing coming. Haru shifted slightly, moving along the sofa and doubling the tension.

“Today after practice me and a couple of the guys went to the pub.” He lied, Makoto could tell by the way he avoided eye contact with him and chewed his lips.

“Haru, stop.” Makoto demanded, pulling his hand away as Haru made a grab for him.

“But…” He helplessly fumbled, knowing there was nothing he could say.

“But what?” He snapped, having finally reached the end of his tether. “But you’re a little bit tipsy? But we’re supposed to just disregard our friendship and behave like animals when we’ve got a little bit of alcohol in our system?”

“I don’t know.” He mumbled, not used to confrontation.

“I’m done Haru.” He sighed. “These past few week have been torture for me.”

“Oh.” He said uselessly, he has assumed that Makoto had enjoyed this new found closeness as much as he had. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, I was encouraging it just as much as you, if not more. But I… we can’t keep doing this.” He smiled, showing he wasn’t angry with his friend just the situation.

“Okay.” He agreed easily, just like he had the last time.

“I mean it this time.” He whined. “Not just until I am next drunk.”

“Okay.” He nodded, but he still seemed as if he was just humouring him.

“I am not like you Haru, I can’t be so cold and distant with things like this.” He retorted.

“I’m not cold.” He expected this off anyone but Makoto, he knew him better than anyone. He knew what he was really like.

“I’m not trying to start a fight Haru, I’m just trying to get you to understand how I feel. To me it wasn’t just sex, it was always something more. I felt… I fell in love with you Haru, maybe I always was and this just made me realise it I don’t know.” He laughed bitterly. “But it hurts me too much to pleasure you over and over to know it won’t mean anything in the morning.”

“Makoto I…” He started but his friend wasn’t done.

“There’s so much of you that I want that it would just be too selfish to ask you to give it when you don’t feel the same way.” He squeezed his hand.

“I don’t feel the same way?” Haru asked but Makoto took it as a statement.

“I understand that, you said so yourself, it’s just sex and it doesn’t mean anything. That might work for you but not for me. We are looking for different things and we will find it one day, just not in each other.” He smiled, releasing his hand.

He pushed himself off the sofa and left a speechless Haru behind, so much he needed to say but he was just drawing a blank.

“I think it’s best if we both have some space, I suggest you leave.” He said diplomatically.

“But I…” He attempted but once again he got cut off.

“We will still be friends Haru.” He promised, misinterpreting his protests. “But for now I need to be alone.”

Without waiting for a response he walked towards his bedroom, hoping Haru would respect his wishes and go home. Once safely inside his room he fell down on the bed with a sigh, he had finally done it. He had finally come clean, finally fixed their relationship.

Sure it felt like his heart had been ripped out his chest knowing he’d willingly given up that special relationship with Haru. But in the long run he would be thankful, in time he would heal and move on.

He groaned as he heard a small tapping at his door, he should have known that Haru would be too stubborn to just walk away. He didn’t respond to the knocking but Haru walked in anyway, just like he knew he would.

“You didn’t let me talk.” He complained, sitting beside Makoto.

“What more is there to say?” He questioned.

“I can’t let you go.” He said.

“I’m not asking you to, I’m telling you.” He frowned, this was really what he needed to come in here and talk about.

“I am the same as Makoto.” He mumbled, embarrassed.

“What?” He asked.

“It was never just sex, I fell in love with you too.” Haru blushed. “And if you need me then I will give myself to you.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, reaching forward to hold Haru’s face.

“Tch, I think I would know how I feel.” He rolled his eyes.

“I love you.” Makoto whispered, rubbing his nose against Haru’s own.

“I love you too.”

Haru moved forward ever so slightly to capture Makoto’s lips, their first real kiss. They were very soft and caring kisses, no need for more at the moment, just content in feeling each other. Skin to skin contact.

Makoto moved closer, needing to feel Haru against ever part of him, needing to reaffirm it was real, that Haru was his. Luckily for him Haru was more than willing to feel him too, to be pushed flat against the mattress with the other boy bearing down on him. He never told anyone but he felt his favourite place was underneath Makoto, he felt safe, he felt content, he felt loved.

The kisses steadily got deeper, tongue caressing and dancing as hands furiously pulled at clothes. Reluctantly they pulled apart, even if it was to strip each other the separation seemed hard.

Makoto blushed slightly as Haru’s eyes raked over his body, sure he’d seen him naked hundreds of times but somehow it felt more intimate and intense this time.

“You’re stunning.” Haru reassured him, running fingers over all the bumps of his muscles.

“Nothing compared to Haru.” He denied, capturing his lovers lips again.

Makoto rolled his hips through the kiss, loving the feel of him turning hard against him, rousing his own erection. Haru gasped at a particularly rough roll and gave up all pretence, hand desperately reaching out for the bedside table. He blindly grabbed the lube and only pulled away when he felt no protection.

“Where are they?” Haru asked, a slight pout developing.

“I didn’t buy any, I didn’t plan on having sex with you tonight.” He admitted with a shy smile.

“That was foolish of you.” He said with a smirk.

“We’ll just have to do something else.” He shrugged as the lube was pushed into his hand.

“I suppose.” Haru nodded, pulling Makoto down until his mouth was next to his ear. “Or you could just fill me up.”

Makoto’s mouth turned dry at the suggestion, something they had never done before. But tonight was about a lot of firsts. He fumbled slightly as he tried to open the lube, hands shaking in anticipation.

Once he was ready he pushed his finger inside Haru, the feeling foreign yet familiar. Haru curled his back to take him deeper, moaning as his finger neared his spot. Makoto quickly added a second finger, Haru’s body pliant and stretching for him.

“I’m ready.” Haru panted as Makoto made his toes curl again and again.

“But I’ve only put in two fingers.” He protested.

“Doesn’t matter.” He shook his head.

Makoto obliged and pulled away enough to liberally slather lube against his own straining cock. He pushed the head against his hole, circling the muscle until he could see Haru growing impatient. With a grin he pressed inside, sighing at the warmth that invited him.

“Ah, Makoto. So big.” He moaned as his body adjusted to the side.

“That’s because you didn’t let me prep you enough.” He complained, leaning forward to pepper Haru’s neck with kisses.

“No.” He shook his head. “Makoto always feels so big.”

“And Haru always feels so good and tight.” He complimented. “Sucking me inside.”

He gently began thrusting in and out of Haru, steadily getting faster and faster until the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Pants and moans echoed around them, drowning out the sound of the creaking bed frame.

Makoto let himself finally take it all in, fully appreciate everything that was Haru because for once this was real. Haru wouldn’t act like it had never happened, they would be able to hold each other, kiss each other, love each other.

“Ah.” Haru cried as his prostate was hit straight on, nails digging into Makoto’s broad back.

“Does it feel good?” He asked, angling his hips just right.

“Yes! Makoto makes me feel incredible!” He cried, body helplessly rocking on the bed as Makoto fully controlled the pace. “I… Close… Please.”

With a smile, Makoto slowed down, shallowly thrusting to bring himself closer to the edge. It was their first time making love and they were going to cum together. He wasn’t going to finish lazily by his hand against Haru’s back and in turn Haru wasn’t going to finish in his mouth. They would do this together.

“Makoto.” Haru complained as he felt his peak slowly slipping away from him.

“One minute.” He tried to reassure but it wasn’t enough.

With a surprising amount of force, Haru flipped the couple over.

“Haru!” Makoto said slightly scandalised as he was pushed down into the pillows.

“You were taking too long.” He shrugged carelessly.

Haru began bouncing, gyrating his hips until he found the best angle for him. Makoto watched in amazement as the base of his cock would appear only to be swallowed up by Haru’s eager hole seconds later. He reached down and gripped Haru’s hips, helping him move as the other boy got closer and lost control of his body.

Makoto slammed his hips up to meet Haru’s down thrusts, head nudging that little bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. Completely untouched, Haru’s cock began twitching until his cum shot out of him, spurt after spurt coating both his and Makoto’s chests.

His insides starting pulsing and squeezing Makoto’s cock until he too found his release, their cries and moans mixing together in a magical chorus. Their bodies in harmony as they both shook through the last of their orgasms.

Once they had both finished, Haru let his body fall forward against Makoto’s chest, shivering as his cock slipped out from between his cheeks.

Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and stroked shapes into his skin, never wanting to let go or forget this moment. But he knew it would be the first of many.

“We should probably have a shower.” Makoto said, making no attempts to release his hold.

“In the morning.” Haru mumbled sleepily.

“Okay Haru-chan.” He nodded, choosing not to mention it was only nine o’clock.

It had been a long day, both emotionally and physically, and they deserved the rest. Trying not to disturb Haru he wrapped the comforter around their naked bodies that were beginning to feel the chill.

Half of him expected him Haru to roll away like he always did in the past but instead he stayed with Makoto, wrapped up in his embrace as they fell asleep.


End file.
